I Love U, Chery !
by Akemi Miharu
Summary: Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Sasuke? Karena aku ingin Kenapa kau ingin? Karena dengan begini aku bisa berdua denganmu terkadang cinta hanya bisa terpendam, tanpa bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. ONESHOOT sasusaku warning inside


I Love You, Chery

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story from Akemi Miharu**_

_**Rate : T+**_

_**Warning : author newbie, geje, TYPO, OOC, alur cepat, dls**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Titik hujan masih terlihat di luar kamar Sakura. Hawa dingin masih terasa walaupun hujan sudah berhenti beberapa lama. Namun nampaknya hal itu tidak mengganggu konsentrasi gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dirinya masih berkutat dengan beberapa buku yang berserakan dihadapannya.

" Geez, kanapa tugas ini banyak sekali. Dasar Kakashi-sensei, selalu saja seenaknya memberikan tugas. Huwaa~ aku menyerah," sejurus kemudian Sakura menyandarkan diri pada kursi yang ia duduki. Kini kepalanya terlihat menengadah menatap langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang tersebar acak. Sejenak hening melandanya. Dia hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya adalah pengusaha yang sukses, membuat mereka sering berpergian.

Ddrrtt~ Ddrrttt~ Ddrrtt~

Lamunan Sakura buyar seketika ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Diliriknya gadget canggih yang berada disebelahnya. Dilayar ponsel nampaklah foto gadis dengan rambut sewarna lavender. Cepat-cepat Sakura meraih ponselnya.

"Moshi moshi, ada apa Hinata-chan? Apa? Sekarang? Tapi tugasku bel- aahh ya baiklah. Iya aku akan kesana. Jaa~"

.

.

.

Disalah satu sudut Ichiraku Cafe nampak tiga gadis sedang berkumpul. Salah satu diantaranya nampak begitu gelisah, berkali-kali dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Hinata-chan, apa benar Sakura akan datang?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pada teman disebelahnya.

Gadis yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. "Benar Ino, dia akan datang. Bersabarlah, mungkin sedang berada dijalan."

"Tapi kenapa lama sekali, ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam. Bukannya jarak apartemennya kesini hanya lima belas menit perjalanan. Tumben sekali dia terlamat, apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" wajah Ino terlihat ngeri membayangkan hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada salah satu sahabatnya itu. " Tenten, coba kau hubungi Sakura lagi. Tanyakan dia sedang dimana!"

Gadis berambut hitam disebelahnya segera mengutak-atik ponsel dalam genggamannya. Berusaha mencari kontak yang ia butuhkan. Segera melakukan panggilan ke nomor yang ia tuju. Namun hasilnya nihil, orang yang ia hubungi tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Tidak ada jawaban," Tenten berkata pelan. Takut membuat Ino semakin khawatir.

Dari seberang jalan, nampak Sakura tengah berlari kecil menuju tempat ketiga temannya berkumpul. " Gomen, aku telat. Taxi yang kutumpangi tiba-tiba saja rusak. Terpaksa aku harus jalan kaki menuju kemari" Ujar Sakura seraya duduk di kursi dekat Hinata. Kakinya terasa pegal akibat berjalan jauh.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Minumlah dulu" Hinata menyerahkan gelas minumannya pada Sakura. Rasa haus Sakura sedikit reda setelah minuman itu masuk ke tenggorokannya. " Kenapa kau tidak bilang, aku bisa saja menjemputmu tadi" kini Tenten yang angkat bicara. Sakura hanya tersenyum memandang ketiga sahabatnya yang nampak begitu khawatir.

Ino sedari tadi menghembuskan nafas lega. Bayangan buruk yang dipirkannya nyatanya tidak terjadi. " Baiklah, karena Sakura sudah datang sekarang kita bisa mulai," Sakura melirik Ino yang duduk disampingnya. Wajah gadis pirang itu kini berubah serius. Ada rasa heran yang sedari tadi menyelimuti perasaan Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten. Biasanya jika bertemu mereka akan menbuat janji sehari sebelumnya. Namun hari ini gadis Yamanaka itu meminta mereka berkumpul secara mendadak, tanpa ada penjelasan.

" Memangnya kita akan membahas apa Ino?," Tenten membuka suara, mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sakura dan Hinata. " Jika kau mendadak meminta kita semua berkumpul pasti ada masalah besar. Dan kau tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri. Memangnya ada masalah apa?" kini raut muka Sakura dan Hinata berubah tegang mendengar pertanyaan Tenten. Sementara Ino hanya memandangi mereka dengan wajah serius.

"Ya, memang ada masalah. Masalah yang sangat serius," Ino tertunduk setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten saling berpandangan. "Dan masalahnya adalah..." Ino menatap ketiga sahabatnya satu persatu. "...aku...belum menentukan tema untuk acara ulang tahunnku. Dan itu kurang dua minggu lagi."

"INOOO.. KAU INI. KAMI KIRA ADA MASALAH APA. TERNYATA HANYA KAREANA ITU" teriak Sakura kesal sambil menoyor pelan kepala Ino. Tenten menepuk dahinya pelan, merutuki kekhawatirannya yang salah sasaran. Hinata lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas lega. Sedangkan si tersangka hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah mengumpulkan?" gema iya serempak memenuhi ruang kelas. "Baiklah, untuk hari ini pelajaran bebas. Kalian boleh belajar diluar kelas, tapi jangan sampai mengganggu kelas lain. Selamat pagi," seketika kelas menjadi ricuh. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, menyisakan beberapa murid termasuk Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku mendapat balasa setimpal setelah begadang semalaman demi rugas ini," gumam Sakura pelan. Untung saja Kakashi-sensei baru membeli buku Icha Icha keluaran terbaru. Sakura yakin seharian ini senseinya itu akan fokus pada bukunya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari Hinata telah berdiri disampingnya. Mata indigo itu menatap ragu ke arah Sakura. "Ano- Sakura-chan," Hinata menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" kini Sakura mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Hinata.

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke gedung basket? Aku ingin memberikan onigiri dan tempura ini pada Neji-niichan dan teman-teman yang lain," Sakura tersenyum menggoda kepada Hinata. "Untuk Neji atau untuk Naruto?" Hinata hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Baiklah akan kutemani, lagi pula aku sudah suntuk berada di kelas." Senyum Hinata merekah mendengar jawaban temannya. "Arigatou Sakura-chan,"

.

.

.

Di lapangan basket terlihat beberapa cowok sedang bermain three on three. Permainan berlangsung seru karena kedua team saling menyusul mencetak skor. Dari enam pemain, nampak dua pemain yang terlihat begitu menonjol. Satu diantaranya berambut raven biru tua, sedang yang lain memiliki rambut pirang dengan iris mata biru muda. Merekalah yang paling sering mencetak angka.

Sakuran dan Hinata yang baru saja tiba segera mencari tempat untuk sedikit menikmati pertandingan. Hinata bertepuk tangan kecil saat cowok berambut pirang berhasil melakukan three point. Kontan cowok tersebut segera menoleh dan tersenyum semangat sambil berlari kearah Sakura dan Hinata. Kelima cowok lain hanya memandang sekilas sebelum kembali meneruskan permainan.

"Sejak kapan kau disini Hinata-chan? Apa sudah lama?" cowok itu kini duduk disebelah Hinata.

" Aku baru saja datang Naruto-kun," kini kedua mata Hinata dan Naruto saling memandang. Ada aura cinta yang menguar dari mereka berdua.

"Baka~," Sakura melempar sebuah handuk yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya ke arah Naruto. "Kau ingin mengubahnya menjadi udang rebus? Jika kalian ingin pacaran nanti saja sepulang sekolah," omelan Sakura hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari Naruto. Cowok itu masih saja memandangai gadis yang ada didekatnya.

Kini Sakura dapat melihat wajah Hinata benar-benar berubah merah. Bahkan lebih merah dari udang rebus. "Minna~ Hinata membuatkan kalian onigiri dan tempura. Jika kalian mau segeralah hentikan permainan kalian dan kemari. Atau kalian rela jatah kalian dihabiskan sendiri oleh Naruto" sontak kelima cowok tadi menghentikan permainan.

"Cih, kau ini mengganggu Sakura," gerutu Naruto.

"Benarkah kau membuat onigiri untuk kami Hinata? Pantas saja sejak pagi kau terus sibuk di dapur." Neji kini duduk disebelah Naruto. Cowok yang lain memilih duduk dibangku kedua, sedangkan cowok berambut raven duduk di sebelah kaki Sakura. Menyandarkan punggu pada bangku dibelakangnya. Sakura hanya melirik sebentar, berusaha tak menghiraukan.

"Nee~ Neji-nii. Aku membuat banyak, jadi cukup untuk kalian semua." Hinata mengelurkan kotak bekalnya dan mengambil satu untuk Naruto, kemudian memberikannya pada Neji yang langsung dibagi rata.

"Arigatou Hinata, ini enak sekali," ujar Lee dengan mata berbinar diikuti anggukan pelan Kiba dan Sai. Sedangkan cowok disamping Sakura terlihat membagi onigirinya menjadi dua bagian. Sakura menatap heran menebak apa yang akan dilakukan cowok beriris onyx itu.

"Untukmu," tangan Sasuke menyerahkan potongan onigirinya pada Sakura. "Kau pasti belum sarapan kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara datar. Sakura menghela nafas pelan mengambil onigiri bagiannya.

"Arigatou," terdengar siulan menggoda dari Kiba dan Lee. Namun siulan itu langsung hilang setelah Sasuke melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada mereka.

.

.

.

Hari itu nampak hujan membasahi bumi dengan perlahan. Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru herjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Cuaca hari ini serasa cocok sekali dengan suasana hatinya. Baru saja ia bertemu Kakashi-sensei yang memintanya menjadi menejer club basket menggantikan Shion-senpai yang sudah tingkat tiga. Awalnya Sakura tidak mau, namun sensei-nya itu mengancam akan memberi nilai jelek pada Sakura yang membuat gadis itu pasrah saja.

Sakura segera duduk dibangkunya sesampainya dikelas. Tangannya memijit kepalanya pelan mencoba mengusir sakit yang mendadak datang. "Ternyata kau ada disini," Sakura melirik ke arah datangnya suara.

Sasuke tengah berdiri disebelahnya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mata onyx itu mengamati Sakura yang masih terus memijat kepalanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kakashi-sensei mencarimu, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan," Sakura kini mengubah posisinya menghadap Sasuke, kepalanya sedikit menengadah karena cowok itu berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

"Sensei memintaku menjadi menejer club basket, aku sudah tahu itu. Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya setelah mengantar Hinata-chan menemui Azuma-sensei," ucap Sakura malas.

Sasuke sedikit shock mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Tak disangka Kakashi-sensei berhasil membujuk gadis itu. "Cih, berarti sia-sia aku mencarimu. Buang waktu saja," ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Namun ketika mencapai pintu, kakinya terhenti dan berbalik menatap Sakura. "Nanti sepulang sekolah ada latihan, jangan sampai kau tidak datang"

Sakura memasang wajah kesal mendengar perintah Sasuke. "Kenapa dia selalu berlagak seperti boss?" gumam Sakura pelan sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

"Kiba, jaga Sasuke. Lee kawal Naruto, jangan sampai mereka mendapat bola. Fokus.. Fokus" teriakan Kakashi-sensei menggema di gedung basket. Memberikan perintah pada pemain dari luar lapangan. Wajahnya yang semula lembut kini berubah garang.

Sakura yang berada disalah satu bangku, mengamati permainan dan mencatat kekurangan-kekurangan yang ia dapatkan. Setelah selesai ia akan memberikan laporan itu pada sensei-nya untuk evaluasi latihan. Sesekali Sakura melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Benda itu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Cukup latihan selesai, semua berkumpul. Kita evaluasi," semua pemain menghentikan permainan dan berkumpul dipinggir lapangan. Dengan sigap Sakura menyerahkan sepotong handuk dan sebotol minuman.

"Pemainan kalian sudah cukup bagus, kecepatan dan ketepatan kalian telah mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Namun sayangnya fokus kalian masih mudah goyah. Terutama kau Sasuke, aku lihat hari ini kau seperti tidak ada dalam permainan. Jika kau punya masalah segera selesaikan," Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 'hn' pelan mendengar omelan senseinya, sementara Kakashi menhela nafas berat melihat tingkah salah satu bintang basket itu.

"Ingat babak final tinggal seminggu lagi, lawan kita bukan team yang sembarangan. Ingat itu. Cukup untuk hari ini, kalian boleh pulang,"

.

.

.

"Bukannya jam segini sudah tidak ada bis yang lewat sini?" Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah halte bis ketika melihat sosok Sakura tengah duduk sendiri disana. "Masuklah" ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu penumpang depan.

Sakura nampak sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya masuk juga ke dalam mobil. Kemudian mobil Sasuke melaju pelan. Keheningan tercipta antara mereka berdua.

"Kita cari makan, aku lapar," ujar Sasuke membuka suara.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Sakura malas, sakit dikepalanya belum hilang sampai sekarang. Tubuh gadis itu mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman dan berusaha memejamkan mata. Sasuke kini mengarahkan mobilnya kesebuah restoran yang menyediakan layanan drive thru. Seorang pelayan tampak terkesima saat Sasuke memesan. "Kau mau makan apa?" Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu telah tertidur pulas. Dengan sigap Sasuke melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan menyelimutkannya pada Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke memutuskan untuk memesan satu porsi bento yakiniku untuknya dan seporsi sup ayam gingseng untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura masih terduduk lesu disebuah ranjang ukuran king size. Wajah cantiknya nampak bingung, menatap seisi kamar yang didominasi warna biru tua itu. Ia tidak tahu ini dimana, namun satu hal yang pasti ini bukan kamarnya. Tiba-tiba sakit dikepalanya muncul, membuat dirinya merasa kesakitan.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun?" pandangan Sakura beralih ke pintu dikamar tersebut. Sasuke masuk membawa sesuatu ditangannya. "Makanlah dulu, setelah itu minumlah obat ini." Sasuke menyerahkan semangkuk sup yang tadi dibelinya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Namun setelah beberapa suapan, perutnya terasa mual. Tidak sanggup lagi menerima makanan. Sasuke segara mengambil air dan obat. "Ya sudahlah, kau minum obat saja," nada khawatir ketara sekali dalam setiap kata Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Meraih obat dan meminumnya. Namun kini dirinya tidak sanggup untuk menelan obat. Semakin dia berusaha, maka semakin susah untuk obat itu tertelan.

Setelah tiga kali berusaha, gadis itu tampak menyerah. Sementara kepalanya semakin terasa pusing karena tidak ada obat yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Melihat Sakura tak berdaya, Sasuke mengambil obat yang semula dipegang Sakura. Cowok itu memasukkan obat ke dalam mulutnya dan memeguk air untuk melumatkan obat itu.

Sakura hanya terdiam ketika dengan cepat Sasuke meraih tengkuknya. Kini dirinya merasakan bibir hangat Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Cowok itu berusaha memasukkan obat secara oral padanya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya cairan obat itu tertelan olehnya.

Namun Sasuke masih saja mencium bibirnya. Mengecap rasa manis dari bibir Sakura. Mencoba memperdalam setiap lumatannya. Sampai ketika paru-parunya menuntut oksigen, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya.

Kini cowok itu bisa melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya bersemu merah. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu efek sakit atau karena efek ciumannya tadi. "Maaf," kata itulah yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih shock menatap cowok dihadapannya lekat-lekat. Melihat setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke. Wajah yang tegas, mata onyx yang tajam, rahang yang kuat. Tubuh Sasuke memang lebih tinggi dan besar daripada dirinya. Lengannya tidak terlalu berotot, namun sangat kuat dan kokoh. Hal itu ia rasakan saat cowok itu merengkuh dirinya.

"Tidurlah," Sasuke mencoba mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk tidur diranjangnya. Menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu sebelum beranjak pergi. Namun tangannya tertahan disana. Sakura memegang erat tangan Sasuke, menahannya untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Menuruti gadis itu agar tetap disana.

"Jangan pergi, temani aku disini," Tangan Sakura menepuk pelan ranjang kosong yang ada disebelahnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi mendengar permintaan Sakura.

"Kau ini, aku tidak akan tanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu nanti." Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan Sasuke. Walaupun mengomel, toh cowok itu tetap menuruti permintaannya.

Kini tubuh Sasuke sudah berada disebelahnya, namun berada diluar selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya. "Sekarang tidurlah," perintah Sasuke dengan nada lembut. Satu tangannya kini dijadikan bantal oleh Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lembut sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke dapat merasakan nafas Sakura mulai teratur. Gadis itu kini telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sementara Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Sakura..."

.

.

.

_"Sakura, hari ini aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Sasuke," Sakura nampak terkejut mendengar niat Ino. Hari itu adalah hari pertama mereka masuk SMA._

_"Tapi bagaimana jika dia menolakmu, Sasuke itu orangnya dingin. Sudah banyak gadis yang ditolak olehnya. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama Ino," Sakura mencoba mengingatkan Ino. Setahu dia, Sasuke selalu menolak gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan alasannya selalu sama, karena cowok itu sudah memiliki kekasih hati._

_"Kau ini Sakura, bukannya seharusnya kau memberiku semangat. Kau kan teman Sasuke sejak kecil, seharusnya kau senang jika sahabatmu ini bisa pacaran dengan teman kecilmu itu," Ino menerling nakal ke arah Sakura. "Jika memang dia menolakku, aku akan terus mencoba," _

_Sakura menghembuskan nafas berat "Terserah padamu Ino, yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu."_

.

.

"Kau disini saja tidak usah ikut latihan," Sasuke mulai geram karena sejak tadi pagi Sakura terus memaksa ikut latihan. Pagi sekali Sasuke terbangun ketika ponselnya berdering. Naruto memberitahukan padanya bahwa hari ini ada latihan tambahan.

"Tapi aku menejer kalian, dan aku harus ada Sasuke. Tenanglah sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa," tiba-tiba wajah Sakura bersemu merah mengingat kejadian tadi malam, yang dengan bodohnya meminta Sasuke menemaninya. Namun segera ia mengenyahkan memori itu dari pikirannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi gadis itu, berusaha mengecek suhu tubuh Sakura. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke membuka lemari pakaiannya dan terlihat mencari sesuatu.

" Pakailah ini, dan segeralah bersiap. Aku tidak mau terlambat," perintah Sasuke sambil melemparkan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu pada Sakura. Sakura segera menuju kamar mandi untuk menganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos itu. Tak berapa lama Sakura keluar, kaos yang digunakannya terlalu panjang dan besar untuknya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat gadis itu yang nampak tenggelam dalam bajunya. Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke, memajukan bibirnya. Sasuke menghentikan tawanya, kemudian meraih jaket berwarna biru tua yang sudah ia siapkan saat gadis itu dikamar mandi.

"Masukkan tanganmu," perintah Sasuke sambil memakaikan jaket itu pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menurut saja, masih memasang wajah kesal. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa ukuran jaket itu pas sekali dengan tubuhnya, seakan-akan jaket itu...

.

.

.

Walaupun Sasuke telah memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, nyatanya mereka tetap saja terlambat. Kakashi-sensei nampak murka mengetahui Sasuke datang terlambat, segera menyuruh cowok Uchiha itu berganti kostum dan lari keliling lapangan sebagai hukuman. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain heran, bagaimana cowok Uchiha dan gadis Haruno ini bisa datang bersama. Ditengah spekulasi yang mereka pikirkan, sosok Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu bersama.

"Hai teme~" Naruto kini berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk disalah satu khusus pemain di pinggir lapangan. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap Sakura yang kini sedang berlatih beberapa gaya freestyle pada Neji dan Kiba. Mengabaikan sapaan sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Tidak ada sesuatu antara kalian berdua kan teme? Jangan bilang kalian semalam..." kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya ketika ditatap begitu.

"Oh ayolah teme, berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri dan dunia ini. Berhentilah menjadi pengecut,"

"Tidak semudah itu Dobe," Sasuke menyandarkan punggunya pelan. "Kita bertiga adalah teman sejak kecil, aku tidak yakin apakah bisa status itu berubah"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar curahan hati sahabatnya itu. "Kau bahkan belum mencobanya, tapi kau sudah pasrah dan menyerah? Ayolah, jika kau tidak bergerak cepat, jangan salahkan aku jika dia direbut orang lain," Naruto menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu pelan, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memikirkan sarannya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, sebelah sini," tangan Ino melambai pelan ketika melihat Sakura tengah kebingungan di depan pintu masuk Ichiraku cafe.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Sakura kini duduk di sebelah Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, rambut merah mudanya ia ikat tinggi. Segera ia memesan coklat almond panas kesukaannya.

"Semenjak jadi menejer, kau selalu sibuk Sakura. Lihat dirimu sekarang," Ino menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf Ino, kau tahu sendiri kan babak final tinggal empat hari lagi. Semua kini sedang sibuk latihan." Sakura mencoba memberikan pengertian pada gadis pirang itu.

"Ya baiklah, aku mengalah. Tapi kau harus datang diacara ulang tahunku. Untuk baju, semua sudah kusiapakan untuk kita berempat" Sakura sampai tersedak mendengar pengumuman itu.

"Sudah kau siapkan?" Ino mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ya, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya. Temanya tetap sama. Warnanya pun sama, hitam dan merah. Tapi modelnya berbeda, lagi pula kau terlalu sibuk dengan club Sakura. Aku kira kau tidak akan sempat menyiapkan baju untuk pesta." Ino mengerling nakal ke arah Sakura dan kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Tak ku kira kau asik disini Ino," Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten memandang heran ke arah Sai yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. Tangan pucatnya mengacak gemas rambut Ino.

"Oh maaf sayang, apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Sa- sayang?" kata Sakura terbata.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Tenten menyelidik.

"Ohh, selamat Ino-chan," senyum Hinata mengembang sempurna. "Apa?" tanya Hinata polos ketika ditatap kudua sahabatnya. Ino masih saja bermanja dengan Sai, tak menghiraukan ketiga sahabatnya.

" Pig, cepat jelaskan pada kami," kata Sakura berusahan menginterupsi adegan mesra mereka berdua. Jujur saja, Sakura tidak pernah tahu bahwa gadis itu menaruh hati pada Sai. Seingatnya Sasukelah yang Ino incar sejak kelas sepuluh.

Ino menatap kesal sahabat merah mudanya itu. "Ya sebenarnya aku dan Sai-kun sudah pacaran sejak lama. Sejak kelas sembilan tepatnya."

"Ta-tapi...bukannya.. kau... Sasuke.." Sakura nampak bingung untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Oohh.. yang waktu itu.. sebenarnya.."

"Ohayou minna~" teriakan kencang sukses menghentikan kata-kata Ino. Naruto dan Neji datang menghampiri mereka. Naruto kemudian menuju Hinata dan mengecup cepat pucuk kepala lavender itu. Sedangkan Neji tersenyum lembut menghampiri Tenten.

Sementara Sakura pandangan Sakura terlihat sibuk mencari sosok pemuda reven yang tidak turut datang bersama Naruto dan Neji. Naruto yang mengetahui gelagat Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Sebentar lagi Teme akan datang, tenanglah Sakura,"

"Cih siapa yang perduli,"

"Bwahahahaha, kalian berdua selalu seperti itu sejak kecil. Aku kenal kalian berdua sejak kecil dan aku tahu sekali sifat kalian. Mengapa kalian tidak pacaran saja? Toh dari kita berdelapan cuman kau dan Sasuke yang belum berpasangan."

Sakura terdiam. Pacaran? Dengan Uchiha itu? Dengan makhluk dingin dan keras kepala yang tidak punya perasaan? TIDAK AKAN.

"Sudahlah Naruto, biarkan mereka menyadari dengan sendirinya. Tapi memang kulihat sejak Sakura jadi manejer kalian, dia jadi dekat dengan Sasuke." Ino tersenyum geli ketika melihat rona merah yang semakin jelas di wajah Sakura.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi," ujar Sakura diringi tawa kecil teman-temamnya.

.

.

.

H-1 final basket

Semua pemain mendapatkan jatah libur hari ini. Tidak ada latihan. Semua berusaha untuk menyiapkan fisik mereka untuk pertandingan penting besok. Tak terkecuali Sasuke, sedari tadi bungsu Uchiha itu tergeletak malas di tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke, aku akan pergi ke kampus. Sudah kusiapkan sup tomat untuk sarapanmu." teriak Itachi -kakak Sasuke- sambil meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Hn"

Itachi menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban si adik. Singkat seperti biasa.

"Lebih baik kau berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar," kata Itachi sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sasuke memikirkan kata-kata kakaknya. Dengan segera meraih ponsel yang ada di sebelahnya. Tangannya sibuk mencari kontak yang seseorang.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan"

"Cih, aku tidak perduli. Segeralah bersiap, setengah jam lagi aku jemput kau,"

"Kau tidak berhak menolak."

Segera Sakuke mengakhiri telfonnya. Senyum puas tersungging jelas diwajahnya.

.

.

.

"Halo... halo.. Sasuke... ck, sudah dimatikan. Enak saja dia menyuruhku menemaninya," Sakura membanting jam weker yang ada disampingnya. Berusaha melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Padahal hari ini aku ingin bersantai, kenapa malah harus pergi dengan dia. Dasar pemaksa,"

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Mata emeraldnya tak melirik cowok yang ada disebelahnya. Sasuke masih saja fokus pada jalan didepannya.

"Kau dengar aku atau tidak Sasuke?" kini suara Sakura naik satu oktaf. Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar kemudian kembali fokus pada jalan. Sakura yang merasa di baikan segera memalingkan mukanya. Memandang pohon pohon yang seakan berlari melewatinya. Wajah cantiknya semakin masam.

"Kau akan segera tahu, jadi hilangkan segera raut jelekmu itu,"

'Apa hakmu mengaturku, baka' geram Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kyaa~ kebun chery..." teriak Sakura histeris ketika mobil Sasuke berbelok menuju sebuah komplek taman dan kebun. Sakura langsung membuka pintu mobil _dark blue _milik Sasuke, matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Senyum Sasuke terukir tipis melihat tingkah Sakura yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Ck, kau ini. Selama perjalanan kau terus diam. Sekarang kau berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Kau tidak gila kan?" kata Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya melirik sebentar, berusaha tak menghiraukan kata-kata pedas Sasuke.

Segera Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu menuju pintu masuk. Mereka disambut oleh beberapa staf serta menejer tempat itu. Perlakuaan istimewa jelas sekali terlihat ketika mereka datang. "Ck, dasar Uchiha" batin Sakura.

Seorang pegawai ditugaskan untuk menemani mereka jalan-jalan melihat kebun yang begitu luas. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju kebun yang buahnya sudah bisa dipetik. Sakura terlihat sangat antusias, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil memandang Sakura.

"Kau senang?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka beristirahat disalah satu gazebo mini.

"Hn," jawab Sakura sambil menikmati jus chery dalam genggamannya.

"..."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Sasuke?"

"Karena aku ingin,"

"Kenapa kau ingin?" alis Sasuke saling bertaut menatap dingan gadis didepannya.

"Karena dengan begini aku bisa berdua denganmu," jawab Sasuke datar. Sasuke memandang shock pemuda dingin itu. 'Sasuke ingin bersamaku' batin Sakura. Kini Sakura merasa pipinya memanas.

"Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita kesini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya... eh.. emm.. sebenarnya lupa," Sakura meringis saat Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura. "Kau ini, ternyata tidak hanya mulutmu yang kasar, tindakanmu juga kasar." Sasuke kembali menjitak pelan kepala Sakura.

'Hn, kenapa aku bisa suka pada gadis sepertinya,' batin Sasuke.

"Saat itu kita sedang bermain di rumah Naruto, Kushina-baachan memberikan kita semangkuk chery," mata Sasuke menerawang. Sakura tertegun memandang cowok disampingnya.

"Kau sangat senang. Ketika buah chery itu tinggal satu kau berebut dengan Naruto. Sedangkan aku yang tidak ikut berebut memakan buah terakhir itu. Saat kau tahu, kau menangis keras. Memukulku dan mengataiku bodoh. Akhirnya aku meminta kaa-san untuk mengantar kita kesini,"

_"_Kau masih ingat semua itu?" tanya Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, saat itu kau menangis dan sejak itu aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi," tangan dingin Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura.

"Tapi kau malah sering mengerjaiku?" kini Sakura bisa merasakan matanya mulai basah. "Kau sering dingin dan berbuat seenaknya,"

"Karena aku ingin kau memperhatikanku Sakura, aku ingin hanya aku yang ada dipikiranmu," mata onyx itu memandang lembut iris emerald dihadapannya. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura,"

Air mata Sakura tidak dapat ia bendung, butir bening itu mengalir dengan mudah di pipinya. Memandang pemuda didepannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Dan aku tidak menerima kata tidak," bibir Sasuke mengembangkan senyum menatap gadis merah muda itu.

Tangis Sakura berubah menjadi sesegukan, memajukan bibirnya memasang raut muka kesal. "Dasar pemaksa," tangan Sakura menjelajahi rahang keras Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Memajukan wajahnya didepan wajah gadis itu. Bibir Sasuke mengecup mata Sakura, berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata gadis itu. Wajah Sakura terasa panas, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Sasuke mengalihkan kecupannya ke bibir Sakura. Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa chery pada bibir itu. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura, membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Seakan tidak ingin gadis merah muda itu pergi darinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke," senyum Sasuke mengembang sempurna. Kembali mencium gadis itu. Membawa Sakura kembali kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Hari H final basket

"Semua berkumpul, hari ini hari penentuan. Kalian harus berjuang," Kakashi memberikan pengarahan pada anggota teamnya.

"Yosh~ Kita akan menang," ujar Naruto semangat. Diikuti anggukan setuju oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang menyimak penjelasan Kakashi-sensei. 'Aku akan menang, demi dirimu Sakura,' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pertandingan berjalan begitu ketat. Kedua kubu saling mengejar angka. Sasuke begitu menonjol, seolah dia memiliki semangat lebih hari ini. Berkali-kali pemuda itu berhasil melakukan three point.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Konoha Senior High School dengan point 132-120. Semua bersorak riang. Tangisan kebahagiaan, pekikan kata hore mengisi seluruh gedung stadiun.

Semua pemain dari kudua kubu saling berjabat tangan menandakan persahabatan dan sportivitas. "Hari ini kau beda sekali Teme," Naruto merangkul sohibnya itu. "Kau seperti memakai doping hari ini, eh jangan bilang kau memang..."

"Baka Dobe," Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, membuat rangkulan pemuda pirang itu lepas. "Aku tidak akan meminum obat seperti itu." pandangan Sasuke kini terfokus pada gadis merah mudanya yang sedang bercengkrama. 'Ya Dobe, aku memang memakai doping. Dan gadis itulah dopingku,' batin Sasuke. Senyum terulas tipis diwajah dinginnya.

"Ya sudahlah, toh sekarang kita menang. Mari kita rayakan. Ahh~ Hinata-chan," teriak Naruto menghampiri gadisnya. Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan santai menuju Sakura. Senyum Sasuke mengembang sempurna.

"Selamat atas keme-," bibir Sasuke mengunci bibir Sakura, tak membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ciuman singkat namun dalam dan penuh rasa sayang. Siulan terdengar dari teman-temannya. Sorakan menggoda terus saja dilontarkan walaupun sepasang kekasih itu sudah menghentikan ciuman singkat mereka.

"Kemenangan ini untukmu Sakura-chan," kata Sasuke kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," Sakura memeluk pemuda didepannya. Menyandarkan diri pada dada bidang bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Apa mereka pacaran Hinata-chan?" bisik Naruto

"Ano~ sepertinya ia Naruto-kun,"

"Hah, sudah kuduga mereka akan jodoh," tanpa sadar Naruto memeluk gemas Hinata, membuat gadis itu merona merah.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN INO..."

Malam itu pesta berlangsung meriah disalah satu hotel milik keluarga Yamanaka. Ino nampak cantik menggunakan dress panjang berwarna hitam dengan aksen merah dibagian pinggang. Sedangkan Sakura memakai gaun panjang berwarna merah, dengan belahan sampai atas lututnya. Bagian pundak terbuka memperlihatkan keindahan lehernya. Rambut merah mudanya di gelung elegan menyisakan seuntai rambut di kedua sisinya. Hiasan mahkota kecil mempercantik penampilannya.

"Ino.."

"Ada apa Sakura?" gadis berambut pirang itu menatap sahabatnya heran.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, hanya berdua," alis Ino bertaut. Sakura menggandeng Ino menuju balkon.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino begitu mereka sampai di balkon.

"Ehm sebenarnya aku penasaran,"

"Penasaran tentang apa?"

"Dulu waktu kita kelas 10, kau bilang akan menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa pacaran dengan Sai?" tanya Sakura menuntut penjelasan.

"Oh soal itu, sebenarnya aku diminta Naruto untuk mengerjaimu. Lebih tepatnya membuatmu cemburu," Ino tertawa geli mengingat kejadian itu. Ino ingat benar wajah Sakura yang kecewa dan sedikit marah.

"Dasar Naruto baka," geram Sakura.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau dengan dia sekarang," mata Ino menatap sekilas bayangan yang baru saja keluar menuju mereka. "Ehm sepertinya aku harus masuk Sakura, Sai pasti mencariku." Ino tersenyum lembut pada Sakura sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Tapi Ino, aku belum.." kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke dihadapannya. Dengan langkah santai Sakuke menghampiri Sakura. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak melihat pacarnya itu. Sasuke menggunakan setelan jas berwarna biru gelap, dua kancing bagian atas sengaja dibuka.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar balkon. Memandang Sakura yang terlihat sangat cantik malam itu.

"Yang pasti tidak menunggumu," jawab Sakura sinis, berusaha membuang muka menutupi semburat merah yang kini ia rasakan mulai menjalar.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Sakura dapat merasakan aroma mint menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Mulutmu berkata tidak, tapi mata dan wajahmu berkata iya Sakura-chan," Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ujung hidung mereeka saling bersentuhan, dan tak berapa lama bibir mereka pun juga saling bersentuhan. Ciuman yang ringan, tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya. Sakura seakan memeleh dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

" I love u Sasuke-kun,"

" I love u too my chery,"

**A/N :**

**Minasan~ kon'nichiwa, watashi no namae Akemi Miharu o go shōkai shimasu. Haikei. Saya author baru disini, minta bimbingan senpai sekalian *bow*. Ini cerita kedua saya dalam tulis tangan sebenarnya, namun ini cerita pertama yang saya publish. Semoga kalian suka.**

**Saya tahu dan sadar di cerita ini sangat mainstream, alurnya terlalu cepat dan geje (sekali). Akemi minta maaf untuk semua itu (dan tolong dimaklumi karena masih baru ^_^) dan saya mohon kesediaan readers untuk memberi review, biar kedepannya lebih baik. Kritik, saran atau apaun yang membangun pasti Akemi terima dengan lapang dada**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih dan semoga kalian suka. Samapai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya (semoga masih sempet buat cerita -_-)**

**Sayōnara~ **


End file.
